The CCOP of Roanoke plans to continue a successful Community Clinical Oncology Program through relationships with Southwest Oncology Group, Gynecologic Oncology Group, and the Oncology Research Center of the Bowman Gray School of Medicine. Previous expierience as a recipient of the CHOP cooperative agreement and the CCC contract has resulted in a program that is well rooted with an organized structure for ease in handling protocol utility, patient accrual, data management, cancer control research, patient monitoring and programmatic evaluation. As new members of Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG), we will develop our relationship, working closely with other SWOG members. We are particulary interested in the development of treatment protocols for problems commonly seen in the community setting and will work on SWOG committees to assist in this endeavor. We will redefine our relationship with Bowman Gray School of Medicine due to the dissolution of POA. We have a strong affiliation with the Oncology Research Center at Bowman Gray and anticipate greater patient accural with the reorganization. We will add a fourth component to our CCOP, Bluefield (WV) Community Hospital. The addition of a board certified medical oncologist/hematologist in this area will increase our number of investigators, increase our patient referral area, and enhance patient accrual. Our plans include involvement in cancer control research activities since there is strong interest for these activities in our community, and we have excellent support with a hospital-based dentist, oncology clinical nurse specialist, oncology social worker, nutritionists, and the like. Specifically, our objectives are: (1) develop relationship with SWOG through active involvement in committees and use of protocols; (2) redifine relationship with Oncology Research Center at Bowman Gray through committee work and protocol utility; (3) continue utility of NCI- approved protocols from GOG; (4) maintain an average annual patient accural of 75-100 patients and 50 credits for cancer control research protocols; (5) add Bluefield Community Hospital as a component; (6) participate in continued efforts for an overall CCOP evaluation.